For Carameltootsieroll
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: Annabeth reached a cool hand to his forehead. "Yeah, you're hot." "Yes, yes I am." Percy joked. "Thank you." "That's not what I meant, Seaweed Brain." In which Percy is coming down with a cold and Annabeth doesn't want a kiss from him. (Title open to suggestions)


**Merry Christmas everybody! This is a Christmas gift for Carameltootsieroll, a frequent reviewer and a talented author. Go check out her stories!**

"Really, Percy." Annabeth sighed after the tenth sneeze that afternoon. "What is up with you today?"

"I can't help that I'm sneezing." He replied, sniffling. "Do you think I'm coming down with something?"

"You'd better not be getting sick, Seaweed Brain." She said. Percy sneezed again.

"Ughhh." He moaned. "My throat is all scratchy. I can see the light..." Percy laid his head down on the table dramatically. "I'm dying, Annabeth."

"Oh gods."

"Whoa, chill. I'm not actually dying." Percy joked.

"No, it's not that. Just... Remember that time when Jason had that awful head cold and every time he sneezed there would be a clap of thunder or the lights would go out?" She asked, and he nodded. "Well, what if you start sneezing and destroy everyone's plumbing?

"Come on, that's not gonna happen. Where in the world did you get that crazy idea?" Percy asked. "Never gonna happen." As soon as he said it, though, he sneezed. There was a loud splash from the bathroom as the toilet exploded. "... Whoops."

"Come on, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth grabbed his arm. "Let's get you into bed."

* * *

><p>Once Annabeth had gotten him settled comfortably in bed, she went out to the kitchen to grab some tissues and any anything else he might need. When she came back in, Percy was laying facedown on the pillow, moaning about something or other.<p>

"How are you doing, Percy?" Annabeth asked, placing a hand on his forehead. "Hmm, you don't feel warm..."

"I'm definitely getting sick," he complained. "It's like... Ah-choo!" They both cringed as there was a huge splash coming from the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"I should go make sure that you're not going to destroy the entire house." She said, walking out the door. Her eyes widened as she saw that the bathroom was flooded. After mopping it up the best she could, Annabeth returned to Percy's room.<p>

"Well, your mom will be home in about fifteen minutes. Then I really need to get back to camp." She told him. "I'll definitely come over tomorrow if you're still not feeling great."

"Okay," Percy replied hoarsely. "I'm pretty positive that I'm actually dying."

"You just wait." Annabeth grinned. "You haven't seen the worst of this cold."

**... (The line thingy wasn't working)**

"Ugggghhhh," Percy moaned, rolling over in bed. Annabeth was right; how he had felt yesterday in no way compared to how horrible he felt today. His throat hurt, his head hurt, he couldn't breathe through his nose, and there was this cough that was already annoying, even though he'd only been awake for a minute or so.

Percy used most of whatever strength he could muster to stand up and walk down the hallway to the home phone. He dialed Annabeth's number, then waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Annabeth," Percy croaked weakly. He cringed as he spoke; his voice sounded way worse than he thought it would.

"Oh my gods, Percy, you sound awful." She sounded legitimately concerned. "How are you feeling today?"

"Worse," he said in between coughs. "Much worse."

"Holy Hera, that cough sounds bad." Annabeth said. "I'll be over there in an hour, will you be okay until then?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Percy replied. "I'll see you in an hour."

In the meantime, he decided to lay down on the couch. Shivering, Percy grabbed a few blankets and made himself into a blanket burrito. If only it were blue...

After what felt like forever, Annabeth finally knocked on the door. Smiling a little to himself, Percy stood up, wrapped the blankets around himself, then opened the door.

"Hello, Annabeth." He said smoothly, only for it to be ruined by his fit of coughing.

"You look awful." She frowned.

"If I look as bad as I feel, I probably do look awful." He sneezed, and to his relief, the toilet didn't explode. Annabeth reached a cool hand to his forehead.

"Yeah, you're hot."

"Yes, yes I am." Percy joked. "Thank you."

"That's not what I meant, Seaweed Brain." She chuckled. "You have a fever. You should go lay down on the couch."

"Okay." He coughed a few times, readjusted the blanket on his shoulders, and went to lay down again. "Hey, Wise Girl?"

"Yes, Percy?" She asked, making her way to the kitchen.

"Any chance that you could get me some tissues?"

"Sure, I put a box in your bedroom yesterday." Annabeth walked out, then returned bearing a box of tissues. "Here you go, Seaweed Brain. Try not to destroy the plumbing." They both laughed, at least until Percy started coughing again.

"Ugggghhhh," he moaned. "I hate being sick."

"Who doesn't?" Annabeth replied, putting a mug of water in the microwave. "I'm making you some tea, Seaweed Brain. I read somewhere that it'll help your cough or something."

"Thanks, Wise Girl." Percy said, his voice thick with congestion.

When she came over to him, he had the nerve to try and kiss her. Unfortunately for both of them, Annabeth slapped him before he could spread on his illness.

"What was that for?" Percy demanded.

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't thinking except, 'oh my gods, you're sick', and uh..." Annabeth was blushing furiously.

"Why won't you kiss me though?"

"Look at you! You can barely move, you're so sick. And you've been coughing like crazy the entire time I've been over here. Do you think I want the same thing?"

"Nope," Percy smiled goofily and Annabeth started laughing.

"Just drink your tea, Seaweed Brain." She handed over the mug. "Then we'll figure out what to do from there."

About half an hour later, Annabeth came over and took a seat on the couch next to her poor, sick Seaweed Brain.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"A little better." Percy answered hoarsely. He curled up closer to her and rested a head on her shoulder. "Although, I would feel much better if you kissed me. I'll take care of you when you get sick."

"Yeah, not gonna happen."

**I'm posting this a bit early because I felt like it. :) Review maybe?**


End file.
